


Stray

by AnimalCops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalCops/pseuds/AnimalCops
Summary: After being evicted for the umpteenth time, Remus decides to contemplate life in Diagon Alley and is pleasantly surprised.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time. But I began getting back into HP and I just... really love Remus.

Remus dragged his trunk behind him. It held his few, minimal, belongings. A few changes of clothes, some books, an extra pair of shoes, a torn blanket, some potions. He just got evicted, yet again, for not paying his rent. He had no excuse, he couldn't give the real explanation to the muggles he rented apartments from. He couldn't just look them straight in the eye and smile, saying, "Sorry I can't pay the rent this month. I've been fired from five jobs this year alone because no one trusts a werewolf."

He wanted a stable life, that was all. Just a roof over his head and food in his belly. He yanked on his trunk as it got stuck on a stone in the road and let out a light squawk, stumbling a bit. Diagon Alley was crowded this time of year. In just a couple weeks, all these students would be going back to Hogwarts. He straightened up and stretched, arching his back to crack it. His eyes trailed over the people rushing from store to store. Excited students, stressed parents. 

He found a vacant piece of sidewalk and stilled his trunk, laying it down length wise so he could sit on it. Remus ran a hand through his grey-specked hair. He looked and felt much older than he was. Years worth of full moons had taken a toll on him. Scars wound around his body like stitches that fixed an old stuffed bear. He didn't mind most of them but was quite self conscious of the ones that graced his face and the dog bite one that graced his side. How he wished he was back in his school years. He wanted to be back, maybe in his sixth year. It was his favorite. Only one dreadful thing happened that year. Well, the one he can remember. He was quite good at blocking out bad memories. 

He blushed slightly when he heard his stomach growl. He closed his eyes and willed it to stop. When had he last had a full meal? Sure, he was great at picking up things every so often. He could find some food. He was good at surviving. He's had over a decade of practice for survival. Opening his eyes again, he met them with a short, red haired woman. She stared at him curiously and quickly looked away when their eyes met. He watched as she quickly scampered away, ushering her children with her, leaving his line of sight. 

Remus scanned the crowd, wanting to see someone he might know. He knew that he would never see anyone he knew. He did not know many people. Those people he knew were gone. He felt a heavy weight in his stomach and dread in his heart. James, Lily, and Peter were dead. Sirius was in prison for Peter's (and many muggles') deaths. Who else did he know? Was he ever friendly to anyone else? Wait, of course he was. Remus was always respectful and friendly to others. It was everyone else that was cruel to Remus. Everyone else that judged, hurt, threatened. Remus was shy in school. He was quiet and kind to people that spoke to him. He mostly kept to his few friends. 

People tended to gravitate toward the louder James and Sirius in their schooling days, though. Rarely did Remus ever have to worry about someone bothering him as he read. "Hey," Sirius would say, with a shove to the person's chest, "Can't you see he's studying? Leave him alone."

Remus smiled to himself, looking down at the ground. The memories kept him going. He knew it was that. All the happy memories of school and when they all joined the Order during the War. He had fun in the Order alongside the terrible situations he had to be in during the war. He remembered those days, he would always remember them. Back when they tried to gain their forces, back when they needed Remus, when he could actually work and be useful. The one time that his condition came in handy. His smile fell when he remembered his encounters with Fenrir Greyback. He was asked to play double agent, but he had to keep it a secret to everyone he loved. But Remus was their only option, despite the fact he was a horrible liar. 

He gave a little twitch when the sound of his rumbling stomach startled him out of his thoughts. His cheeks grew heated and a subtly looked around to make sure it hadn't been so loud that someone had heard. Remus sighed, looking longingly across the street, a little to the left, where a small restaurant sat. What he would do for a steak. Or some chocolate. 

He dug around for his coin pouch and peeked inside it, he had a couple sickles and a few knuts. He wasn't sure what he could buy with that. Maybe bread? 

He jumped in his spot when a few galleons tumbled into the pouch. His cheeks heated and he quickly reached in and scooped out the coins, "No, no. Thank you but I'm not a beggar." He held the coins up, finally glancing up at the man in front of him. "Albus?"

"Hello, Remus. Fancy seeing you here." The Hogwarts Headmaster gave a small smile. "I wasn't giving to a beggar, Remus. I was giving to you."

"Sir, please." The werewolf's face felt warm. "Sir, please, take your gold back. I've not earned anything."

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "But, I've got a proposition for you, old friend."

Remus' stomach did a strange flip, "Oh?"

"Yes... you see, we are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." 

"And you're asking me..?" Remus smiled softly, "Sir, I'm afraid I'm not qualified to teach children."

"You know much about the Dark Arts. And, I'm sure, you know much about Dark Creatures." Remus saw a twinkle in those blue eyes. 

"Well, yes. But I don't think someone like... me... should be around children."

"Who has to know?" Said Dumbledore. "You were skilled at hiding it in the past. I'm sure a few more little white lies will do no damage, Remus. You will be able to live in the castle, your transformations will take place in the Shrieking Shack as they used to, and Poppy will be able to take care of you afterwards. We will also be able to give you the developing Wolfsbane potions if you'd like to try that."

"That.... that sounds wonderful, Headmaster." Remus sucked in a breath, "I'll have a roof and food. That's all I need. They don't want people like me out and about but they also don't allow me a way to make money to have somewhere to live and spend the full moons."

"So where-?"

"The holding cells. At the ministry. They aren't fun, not as nice as the Shack." Remus felt a smirk curve his lips. 

"Well, can I trust that you are accepting my offer?" 

Remus nodded, "Yes. Yes, I think so. It sounds good."

Dumbledore leaned down and took Remus' hand, dropping a handful of golden coins. "Consider this an advance in pay, Remus. Get yourself some food, a room to stay in. Give the Leaky Cauldron your name, I've booked you a room until school starts. I'm afraid you'll have to use the holding cells once more before the school year begins but you can join the students on the Express to get there. I look forward to seeing you excel, Remus. Thank you for accepting.." With a twirl of his cloak, Dumbledore turned and began walking down the street, waving at passersby. 

"Thank you, Sir." Remus muttered, looking down at his hands, full of gold.


End file.
